


It's Too Early to Fall in Love

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: Yuri figures out Otabek's game, and he's not gonna fall for it





	It's Too Early to Fall in Love

Six a.m. is too early to fall in love but Yuri can’t help it. Not that he’s not totally pissed off at Otabek for making him feel like this. He is. He’s mad.

Otabek can’t expect him to come rushing down the stands and throw his arms around him. Even though it’s clearly what he wants, dragging Yuri to the rink to show him  _ this _ first thing in the morning before Yuri’s even got his hair fixed. It’s sabotage.

Otabek in his black long sleeves. Otabek’s grim, determined expression to match the grim, determined music. Otabek’s powerful thighs–uh, jumps. His powerful jumps. A perfect, private performance.

Yuri watches while still half-dreaming Almaty dreams, drooling–but not because of those thighs! Otabek let Yuri sleep in his bed last night while he took the couch. The pillows were Beka. The sheets. He’d dreamt of Beka holding him. Woke up to Beka shirtless in the kitchen. It was all one big set up.

When the music ends they’re left staring at each other across the empty ice, each of them breathless for their own reasons. Yuri stomps down the stairs to confront his friend rinkside, and bats away Otabek’s hand when he reaches companionably for his shoulder. Yuri may be wearing Beka’s favorite hoodie (it’s big enough to be a dress and also smells like him and it’s possible that Beka himself slipped it over Yuri’s head and tugged the hem down his bare thighs) but he is not falling for this scam.

“What is it, Yura?” Otabek asks, tilting his head. He’s taller with his skates on and breathing hard, flushed. All part of his plan, Yuri can just tell. He’s taller, yes, but Yuri flings his arms around his neck and drags him down by his bottom lip. Without a moment’s hesitation Otabek kisses him back, greedy. Expecting it. Greedy hands pushing up under the hoodie to squeeze tight around Yuri’s waist–fingers reaching, trying to touch on either side.

“I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work,” Yuri says, glaring up into Otabek’s eyes, their foreheads touching.  

“Oh,” Otabek says, and loosens his grip on Yuri’s waist. “Sorry. Does that hurt?”

“Not that,” Yuri snaps. “I  _ know _ you’re trying to get me to fall in love with you.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, and I’m not falling for it so you better stop. You’re the one in love with me, okay?”

“I–” Otabek starts, but Yuri cuts him off with another kiss, more frantic than the last one. He claws at his friend’s shoulders like he’s a tree he wants to climb while Otabek groans and tugs him closer, rough.

“I’m not dumb,” Yuri says, panting. “I  _ notice _ things.”

“Yura, I promise I would never even try something like that with you,” Otabek says, scooping Yuri up off the floor entirely.

Yuri wraps his legs around Otabek’s hips and slaps his face, “Liar.” Then he dives in for another kiss, hands raking Otabek’s hair.

“But if I had been trying to seduce you–which I wasn’t, of course–I’d say it worked,” Otabek nibbles under Yuri’s ear until he squeaks and tries to wiggle free, nearly toppling them both. Otabek just holds onto him tighter, picking his way to the locker room, balanced on his skates.

“No way, Beka. You’re out of your mind if you think–”

“Shh, Yura,” Otabek smirks, pushing the swinging doors open. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn
> 
> or on tumblr at [djdaddybek](http://djdaddybek.tumblr.com)


End file.
